New Beginnings
by xxXClaireXxx
Summary: SAM/MAX, with references to Huxon. Will Sam accept Phils replacement, prehaps she will do more than except him. plz R&R xxxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey a new fic from me Sam/Max, if you like it i will continue, if not i will burn it for you all!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Samantha Nixon looked out of her office window towards the empty desk that usually had a rather hansome Phil Hunter sitting at it. But not any more, the place seemed like a tin of grey paint with the same black cloud hanging over it. Sam knew she would be lying if she said that she didn't miss Phil, although it was her who called an end to their relationship, it broke her heart to do so, deep down she was settled in the fact she had made the right decision. She believed if they hadn't stopped the relationship when she did, then her and Phil wouldn't still such good friends. Best friends.

A sudden crash of the office doors brought Sam swiftly back down to reality, Neil walked briskly into the dual run office, he looked rather flustered and Sam didn't even think he saw her untill he was about to walk back out again.

'Oh yes, Sam, I am in court all day today already running late. You remembered the new DS is starting today, Sorry to leave it to you to show him round, but you know any other time...'

'Whoa hang on, new DS, since when...'

'Come on Sam, we had to replace Phil sooner or later..'

'I know that, but why didn't you tell me, I thought i would at least get a say, but no you have to still be slightly better..' Sam could feel the anger rising bubbling in her.

'Hey, look I didn't even get a say either, first I heard was yesterday. And apparently he is a transfer from CO19. Any way look I am really sorry but..'

'I know you'd better be off. Leave it to me.' Sam smiled as Neil almost ran out of the office and straight to the yard.

* * *

With five minutes to go before it turned 9'o clock. DS Max Carter entered CID, followed by PC Fletcher. 

'Ok, well this is the last stop now mate, CID. DI Nixon is in her office, Good Luck, and I hope to see you later sometime.'

'Ok, thanks for that Will, Right?' Max wasn't great with names as Will could clearly tell.

'Yep, would you like me to get a name card?' Joked Will, and with that he left.

Max approached the DI's door, and took a deep breath before lightly knocking on the door.

Sam looked up from her work, knowing full well that this was it, she was going to come face to face with Phil's replacement. She didn't even know what his or her's name was.

'Come in' Sam stood up, ready and waiting.

'Marm, DS Max Carter, I transferred from CO19.' Max walked in awkardly not really knowing where to stand.

'Hello, DI Samantha Nixon,' She leaned forward to shake hands with him, and before he even touch her hand she felt a tingle move across her entire body. With out a doubt she recognised the feeling that she felt. As she looked up he looked into her eyes, lost within the green pools of her eyes. Time seemed to freeze before Sam spoke.

'Do you mind if you stay in the office today, just to get used to things, and the way we work?'

'Sounds good to me.' and with that Max's face relax into a smile, which made Sam return it. She walked from behind her office desk to show the new DS around CID.

'Ok, so the briefing room is just through those double doors, that is DS Turner's desk, and DC Masters is next to DC Webbs. DS Turner should be around some where, but the other two are out on a case, Credit Card fraud.'

'Right, well I'll try to make a mental mind map.' Max laughed to himself.

'You'll be fine, If you need anything just let me know.' Sam smiled and walked back towards her office.

'Sorry Marm, but you didn't say where my desk was?' Max asked unsure of whether he had just miss heard.

'Oh right, sorry what an idiot, its right there.' Sam said pointing towards Phil's old desk.

'Well thats handy..'

'What is?'

'Close to you,..'

Sam raised her eyebrows with a slight smile across her lips.

'..I mean, if I like, need anything, Help wise.' Max went a tinge of red, wondering whether it was his new DI who was having this effect on him or just pure nerves.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a week since DS Max Carter had joined Sun Hill CID. He got on well with everyone and seemed to lift the cloud that had hung over the department since Phil had left. Sam in particular had found a good friend in Max and enjoyed his company, It was Monday morning again and Neil hadn't arrived yet, not that he was late, It was often the case that her, Grace, and Max were first in. Prehaps because they all lived alone and had noone that depended on them.

'Morning Max,' Said Sam as she place her coat on the hanger, 'No Grace yet?' joked Sam she new Grace liked being first in much like she used too.

'Court, Just me and you till the troops roll in. Nice weekend?'

'Sometimes I thing you should be the DI not me.' Sam got interrupted by her mobile ringing. 'Excuse me..'

Max nodded towards his DI and walked over to the photocopy, He got on well with Sam, and enjoyed working on a cases with her. You could always guarantee they would get results mainly because they both knew what they wanted out of each cases.

'Hey, can the photocopying wait do think? We've got a suspected kidnap of a young boy. 'Josh King' eight years old. He has been missing for nearly ten hours his Mum saw him last when he went to bed at 8'clock, she went to check on him a bit later but he was gone.'

'Sure can, are we heading to interview the mother.' Max questioned whilst walking towards Sam to collect his jacket.

'Great minds think alike' Laughed Sam as they exited CID.

* * *

'Ok Mrs King try not to worry, in 95 of cases, children of this age just wander off. So although we have officers searching the area, we do still expect he will be round at a family member or friends.' Sam smiled encouragingly.

'We are going to release a description and hotline number on the local radio station. This will allow any one who knows his where abouts or have sighted him to get in touch.' Max directed this towards the boys Mother.

'Thank you,I should propably call Josh's Dad I tried last night but there was no reply, excuse me.' Mrs King stood up looking very frail, and shakey.

'Sure, if theres any thing we can do for you just let PC Flectcher no, he will be here all day as your family liason officer.' Sam stood up and followed Mrs King towards the door. With Max not so far behind.

* * *

Back at CID, Jo and Stuart were investigating a suspected arson attack on a warehouse, it was an open and shut case, as the companies main business rivals were caught on cctv, stealing stock and setting fire to the place. Now all that was left was the paperwork. Neil came out of his office, and walked towards Stuarts desk.

'Are you finished with the arson case notes? CPS want them before deciding whether to bail him or not.'

'Give me, 10mins and they will be on your desk.' Stuart looked up towards his DI, with a slight pleading look on his face.

'10mins, DS Turner. Any longer and you will be catching up on paperwork for the forcible future understood.'

Stuart's face dropped and he nodded. Jo walked over to the Sargents desk with a selection of witness statements to add to the case notes Stuart was sifting through.

'Any idea where Max is, he needs to sign for the evidence.'

'Something about missing kid, he's out with the DI, rather him than me.'

'I think he has had a certain affect over our Samantha.' Jo whispered to Stuart,

'What you think she likes him? Hahaha.' Stuart laughed

'Hmm, maybe. don't sound so shocked she went out with you remember.' Jo walked back to her desk.

* * *

'What a complete waste of time.' Sam sighed as she through her self down into the passenger seat of the unmarked police car.

'Hey at least he is safe, and home now.' Max was attempting to see the positive in the situation.

'Why, didn't she ring the boys father first rather than us.'

'I'm sure if you were in her situation, you wouldn't exactly be thinking logically.' Max was oblivious to Abi disappearence.

'Yer I guess...' Sam looked away from Max as she felt the incrediable emotion of the abduction hit her again. She managed to hold it in but Max wasn't stupid in could sense he had hit a nerve with her.

'You ok, Sorry did I say something I shouldn't?' Max felt guilty, and saw Sam turn back round as though nothing had happened.

'Nah, its nothing really...' Sam hesitated why did she feel so comfortable in this guys presence.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey thanks for all the reviews! Slowly getting into the story! xxxxxxxxxx_**

* * *

�

The journey back to Sun Hill was quiet and slightly awkward, Max wasn't stupid and understood it was something he had said. Sam sat staring directly forward, in deep thought. Her face remained expression less, as she relived the abduction in her head. Every now and then she would think how perhaps she could have stopped it from happening. Max stopped at the traffic lights and couldn't take the silence.

'You sure your ok...?' Max left it hanging he knew how strong Sam liked to appear to be.

Sam gently shook her head, and looked across to Max he gave her a nod as to encourage her to continue.

'My daughter Abi, was kidnaped, by an ex of mine.. I just feel like I should have stopped him you know. I mean I am a police officer for god sake.' 

'Hey, no one is to know when these things are gonna happen, you can't wrap them up in cotton wool all their lives.' Max smiled towards Sam who returned it.

'Yeh, I know.. Thanks. God how long you known me and I'm already spilling my woes out to you. Supose when you took Phil's place it kinda came with the territory.' Sam laughed.

'This Phil Hunter, were you and him close then?' 

'Well you wouldn't have thought it to begin with, I thought he was an arrogant, cocky philandering... Sorry yeh we were close.' Sam stopped as she realised she had gone off at a tangent, not intending to bore her colleauge.

Max chuckled and pulled in to the car park. 'So by that do you mean you aren't close any more?' 

Sam wondered what the 20 questions were for but played along, 'Well I would like to think we are, haven't been in touch apart from the odd phone call since he transferred.'

'Well have you called him?' Max asked whilst turning off the ignition. 

'Phil really doesn't need the ego boost,' Sam laughed..'But you know I might just see how special Ops is going for him. Thanks.'

'For what?' Max asked quizically.

'Listening to my woes I guess'

'Any time, you just make sure you return the favour.' Sam and Max laughed they both walked though the doors of CID.

Stuart looked across at Jo and raised his eyebrows before Sam had chance to see him. 

'Well, I will pick up on the photocopying, If you find any other cases to waste my time with let me no.' Joked Max.

'Don't worry I'm sure theres plenty more.' Sam hung her coat up and entered her and DI Manson's office.

�

Stuart looked up as Max sat down with a sigh, 'You alright mate?'

Max stayed where he was he really didn't need a talk with DS Turner, about how he single handily tackled another villain of Sun Hill. 'Yer great mate,'

'Sure whats she done now?' 

'She...?' Max questioned eventually lifting his head.

'Come on mate you should know by now that I am a detective sargent, women troubles.'

Max hadn't exactly warmed to Stuart since he had arrived, he found him narrow minded and cocky, thankfully Stuart rarely seemed to be in the office when he was. 'Yer kinda' not really wanting to give anything away.

'Anything I can help with?'

'No, nothing at all.' Max picked a witness statement and pretended to go and get it signed, walking out of CID leaving Stuart to digest their conversation.

�

As Sam took a seat at her desk and turned on her computer screen she noticed, that Neil seemed to be looking at her with an odd smile across his lips.

'Something I can help you with?' Sam looked up towards Neil.

'Very interesting..' Neil loved how easy it is to wind up his colleague.

'What is?'

'DS Max Carter.' 

'Sorry you've lost me..' Sam knew exactly what Neil was implying but decided to play along.

'You and him are getting on well, strictly professional of course.'

'Yes, we work well together, and nothing else. Understood.'

'100, however it wouldn't be the first office romance would it now?'

'I'd rather just leave Stuart behind me thank you.' Sam wasn't impressed that Neil was dragging up what she would rather forget. 

'Well I hope you've learned that's all I am saying.'

'Who are you to lecture me about office romances?' Sam was loosing her cool.

'I was just saying...' Neil was cut of before she could finish.

'Well don't O.k?'

'Sorry, look can you and Max go down to see Gina she wants some assistance with an obbo she's got planned.

'You too busy right?' Sam said her voice laden with sarcasm. Before Neil could answer Sam exited their office.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

'**_Hey thanku for the reviews!! (quite long..)_**

* * *

Max, with me. Gina wants a hand with an obbo.' Her voice was still filled with fury following her conversation with Neil.

'Max dropped what he was doing and almost ran after Sam like a puppy, wanting to know what had upset her. Stuart looked up and smirked shaking his head Jo noticed 'Jeeze just leave them alone will you.'

'Hey Sam wait up.' Max called after her

Sam turned around and waited at the bottom of the stairs. 'You Ok?'

'Yer just Neil, being Neil.' Sam smiled, which Max returned it made her feel better inside almost immediately.

'So nothing you wanna talk about??'

'Nah its fine just being over sensitive, you up for this obbo?'

'Well are you?' Max said with a cheeky grin.

Sam's cheeks tinged a light shade of pink, 'Indeed, lets not keep Gina waiting.' They both walked of in the direction of the Inspectors office.

* * *

'Ok, Will, Ben and Emma I want you to continue the door to door around were we found the stash, this will help distract the suspect from the house in which DI Nixon and DS Carter will be hidden. Before the end of the day we hope to have picked up Darren Mathews and have enough evidence to put him away for a long time. We will meet back at the station before raiding his flat at approximatly 15.00hrs. Ok thank you, keep me or DI Nixon informed with any progress.' Gina finished and beckoned Sam and Max to come over.

'Gina, anything we should know about our suspect?'

'He was brought in for possession of a firearm, but he got off with a penalty and caution. He has been connected to a number of assults and robberies in the area but with no hard evidence. This shows he can be violent, so you are just obboing, no heroics. Keep me informed, when the drop off is made then we will meet back at the station and prepare for the raid.'

'Ok, will do.' Max and Sam exited the briefing and headed to car.

* * *

Sam and Max arrived at the obbo house, and parked up around the back. As Sam got out of the car she went to reach for her phone out of her jacket pocket, she cursed under her breath as she realised she had left it in her office. 'Max, you've got your phone right?'

'Yes, why?'

'Left mine in the office can you let Gina know please, she is gonna have to contact us through your phone.'

'Ok, Shall we go in then.' Max stepped to the side to allow his DI to pass before him.

They walked up the stairs trying to find the best room to set up the camera equipment, They separated and Sam walked into the master bedroom and looked out the window to see a perfect view of the house across the road, the front door and garage. 'Max in here.' Sam called.

'Ooo Nice view.' Max said whilst sharing his vision from the window to Sam.

'Excuse Me.' Sam smiled and raised her eyebrows.

'Out the window..' Max confirmed.

'Oh.' Sam some what deflated turned back around to look out the window.

'.. Not just the window,' Max said walking out the room to go and get the camera equipment.

* * *

Neil was sat in his office typing up various cases, when he was distracted by the ringing of a mobile, he checked his pockets and realised it wasn't his, he stood up and walked over to Sam's desk, he looked at the screen to see _'Phil calling' _flashing up. He hesistated and decided to answer it.

'DI Nixon's phone.'

'Err.. Neil?' Phil was at the other end of the phone rather confused.

'Yer, Sam's out at the moment on an obbo. She left her phone here.'

'Oh right I see...' Phil sounded rather aggitated.

'Hows special ops?'

'Well its rather different, alot more challenging, long hours. But you know change is good... Do you know when Sam will be back?'

'Nope sorry she could be out all day, Can I take a message?'

'Just tell her that I need to speak to her, say that...actually forget it. Pretend I never called.

'Wait Phil, You can speak to her, I will text you a phone number ring that.'

'Neil, its alright..'

'Phil just do it ok.' With that they both hung up. Neil reached for his phone and sent Max's mobile number to Phil's phone. Neil knew that Sam and Phil didn't catch up much, and he thought that if Sam spoke to Phil it may cool her off his replacement.

* * *

As per usual the obbo had drawn up nothing, they had been there 2hrs, and Sam felt like she knew every last detail about Max, where he was brought up, brothers, sisters, birthday. Max also felt like he had got to know Sam better to although she wasn't quite as open as he was but he knew that Sam wasn't likely to spill out her complete life story just like that.

'Hey you want a coffee?' Max asked

'How many would that be now?' Sam sighed it was going to be a long day.

'Our forth.' Max laughed and sat down next to Sam on the edge of the bed.

'Best not then.' Sam lay back on the bed. '... this is so boring, he would have to be pretty dim to think we wouldn't be watching his flat.'

'Well why don't we play a game?'

'Sorry didn't pack my cards, and I hate eye spy. So that doesn't leave us with much.' Sam laughed and stood up. She walked over to the window, and looked out at the house across the way.

'Jeeze your a party pooper,'

'Party pooper, I would hardly call it a party...'

Max's phone interrupted what Sam was about to say. He reached across and picked up his phone,

'Hello,..' Max replied having no idea of who was on the other end.

'...Sorry urrm is Sam there,'

'Yer I will pass you too her..' Max handed the phone to Sam, who was confused by the look on Max's face, he looked hurt for some reason. As she took the reciever she kept looking directly at Max, until she heard the voice on the end.

'Hey, Sam?'

'Phil!! How are you.. how did you get this number?' Sam said suprised and yet confused. Max watched his DI this was the happiest he had seen her.

'Neil, I rang your phone but you left it in your office, Did you walk off in a huff by any chance?'

'What has he said?' Sam suddenly became concerned that he may know about Max, Not that there was anything to know.

'Sam relax, Neil didn't say anything, I just know you too well,'

'Good, I mean ... Good to hear from you.'

'Are you sure there's nothing I should know?? You sound distracted?'

'No, its fine Neil was winding me up about... a ...a case we were on and I walked off. Thats all.' Sam turned her back on Max, and Max took this as a queue to leave the room.

'Well I see nothing has changed,' Phil laughed. '... So are you busy?'

'Not really stuck on an obbo, again thanks to Neil. How about you, Special Ops so easy going you have time to ring me?'

'I wish, Sun Hill was like a holiday compared to this.' Phil said with a slight groan. '... but the challenge is good. Listen I called because we haven't exactly had a catch up and I guess it feels a bit like I have moved to Saturn...'

Sam chuckled remembering Phil's last day. 'Sure I would like that. When you thinking?'

'Tonight.'

'Oh..urm,..' Sam hesistated she wasn't expecting it to be so soon.

'Look if its a problem just say..' Before Phil could finish Sam eagerly interrupted.

'No not at all its fine, 7 o'clock?'

'Yer I'll pick you up from yours at 7. Look forward to it.' Sam could sense Phil, winking to himself. As though he had already scored, normally she would have shouted him down but not this time.

'Alright, see you later.'

As Sam hung up, Max walked back into the room. Sam looked up and could see a hurt look on his face, she had no idea what to say to break the awkward atmosphere. She turned and suddenly pretended to be very interested in the house they were observing. Max walked and sat on the edge of the bed, like Sam he didn't really understand why he felt the way he did, its not like they were together. But he did see how happy Phil made her and he could see that he didn't come close.


End file.
